cycleofthecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Eastern Bridge
The Battle of the Eastern Bridge, otherwise known as the Battle of Three Armies, was a decisive battle fought at the end of 1060 AoS between three armies. The battle was fought between the combined forces of the local Säidone lords under Kaötane Aralen, a considerable force commanded by the King's Inquisitor Zevilncus Zaurphrin, and later a large host of Crowspawn under the command of the Ascended Cruachblodd Utgaurth and Valthis. It is regarded as being a definitive sign of the Lord of Crow's return, and heralded the rise of Cruachlaya. Intro King's Inquisitor After a crippling defeat at Redhorne, the King's Inquisitor Zevilncus Zaurphrin regrouped and summoned a considerable host to his banner. Determining that the girl he had been hunting across Quendrian; Ophelya Questron, had fled to Säido Damöthren. Anticipating her escape via the Eastern Bridge, Zevilncus, with his massive host, took control of the Eastern Keep of the Bridge and entrenching his men on the eastern banks of the Torlen river, forcing the local Torlen lords to surrender their lands "for the good of the realm". Säidone Lords Upon learning of the Inquisitor's transgressions, Lord Jaöshin Aralen's son, Kaötane, rode form Säidonea with several of his bannermen to confront the incursion. At the same time, having fled the chaos of Telagiad, Taërys Damöthren was heralded by the Aralen lord, his sworn rival. The two lords, despite the bitter rivalry their houses share, joined their forces to oust the Inquisitor, gathering only thirteen hundred men at their command. Crowspawn Following the woman destined to be their leader, the forces of the Lord of Crows pursued Ophelya Questron and her friends relentlessly after Redhorne. While nearly catching her in Aral Dovali, the Ascended Cruachblodd Valthis and Utgaurth summoned a large host to capture her, and kill all others in their path. The Battle First Skirmish Shortly after taking up arms at the Eastern and Western Keeps, the armies of the locals and the Inquisitor clashed, with the Inquisitor leading the offensive. The enemy managed to breach the gates, but where subsequently repelled by the timely arrival of Sir Lorras Malvyr. Second Skirmish After a brief reprieve, the fighting resumed with the Inquisitor leading the offensive once again, this time breaching the gates with ease and overtaking the Eastern Keep for the most part. However, a small group dispatched by Kaötane Aralen managed to infiltrate the Western Keep, allowing Sir Lorras Malvyr, commanding the cavalry, to repel the attackers and breach the Western gates, clashing with the enemy in their unprepared encampment. The second skirmish was much more successful on both sides, though Sir Lorras was slain during the fighting, and while the rest of the fighting took place on the grasslands beyond the Bridge and Western Keep, they were the most definitive and bloody. Arrival of the Cruachblodd While the two armies fought furiously across the Bridge, a host of Cruachblodd arrived and slaughtered the meager defences left at either Keep. Flanking the Säidone army and causing many deaths, Kaötane managed to gather the scant few hundred of his men left and regroup, while the Cruachblodd pushed on and fought with the much larger host. The battle itself reached its end when Ophelya Questron surrendered to the Cruachblodd and accepted her destiny as the Crowqueen, with the remaining soldiers from the two armies spared by the Cruachblodd. Aftermath The battle caused significant damage to the Eastern Bridge and northern Säido Damöthren ravaged by the retreating Crowspawn host. However the most drastic consequence was the "death" of Ophelya Questron and her "ascension" as Crowqueen. Casualties Säidone * Lord Ostawin: Slain by arrows * Sir Lorras Malvyr: Slain by Zevilncus Zaurphrin * Lord Orrys (indirectly): Slain prior to the battle Inquisitor * Lord-General Starys Vareniel: Decapitated by Utgaurth * Karrus: Defeated in single combat by Valthis * Bannlon: Throat slit by Arëwilthëng Category: Battles